


Letters From The Heart

by MissyNekoChan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: And So I Decided To Write For It, Boys In Love, Chaseshipping Is Underrated, Falling In Love, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Letters, M/M, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan
Summary: Tristan Taylor is one of the most ordinary boys at his school who still somehow managed to gain a secret admirer who conveys their love to him through the letters they send. Duke Devlin is head over heels in love with his best friend but lacks the courage to tell him face to face and so he has to resort to words on paper. The two dodge around their feeling until they finally realize how much they really do mean to each other.
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor & Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. A Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship and I didn't think that there is enough content for it so I decided to make some! The chapters are short but I will be posting at least once a month if not more. Please enjoy!

Tristan stared at the note sitting in his locker.

He closed the door.

It was definitely his locker.

He opened the door up again and stared at the note again.

It was a pale pink envelope that was sealed shut with a red heart sticker.

Carefully, he picked it up.

Tristan slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a letter that was the same pale shade of pink as the envelope.

He unfolded it and began to read.

_ Dear Tristan, _

_ I’m in love with you. I’ve loved you for so long but I lack the courage to tell you to your face. I’ve been working up the courage for a while now though and soon I’ll be able to tell you face to face. I will be waiting at the fountain at the center of town at midnight on the last day of the year. If you want to come you can but you don’t need to if you don’t want to. I really hope you’ll consider it though. And also I hope this doesn't change your outlook on the situation but I am a male. I still hope that you’ll give me a chance. Until then, have a nice day my darling. _

_ Love, Your Secret Admirer _

Tristan stood staring at the note dumbfounded.

He re-read it again.

He had just gotten a love letter.

The most basic and boring boy at school.

The plainest of plain.

And someone was in love with him.

“Watcha reading?”

He whipped his head around to see Duke Devlin standing behind him.

The two had been enemies at first but they had bonded over time and now they were almost as close and Yugi was to Joey.

“Nothing!” He yelled as he shoved the note back into his locker and slammed the door shut.

“That doesn't look like nothing,” he smirked.

“Well it is and that's the end of the discussion,” the brunette huffed.

Duke shrugged as he opened his locker and pulled out his books.

As soon as the locker was covering Tristan’s view of his face, he put his hand over his mouth.

He had most definitely seen the letter.

There was no going back now.

He just really hoped that through that letter and the ones he planned to send that he could get his friend to return his feelings by midnight on New Year’s Eve.


	2. Shrouded In Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan has no clue where these letters are coming from and Duke struggles to truly accept his feelings.

Tristan groaned as he turned on his back and stared at the letter that he was holding in his hands.

He had been looking at it for the past 30 minutes.

He was just scouring every inch of it for a clue.

A clue on who this admirer could be.

The only things he knew was that they were a male, they most likely attended his school, and they had really pretty handwriting.

That wasn't helpful at narrowing down potential people at all.

He felt like he was missing something though.

He just didn't know what.

He felt like the information that he needed was right in front of him.

More like right in front of him in a pitch black room.

He wasn't getting anywhere.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duke groaned as he flopped onto his bed.

Out of anyone he could have fallen for, why did it have to be the one person out of his reach?

He always had a swarm of admirers, female and male, who would accept without hesitation if he wanted to date them.

Unfortunately, Tristan Taylor was not one of them.

Maybe that was why he liked him.

The allure of wanting something that you’re not allowed to have.

But he liked Tristan for a lot of other reasons then just that.

His laugh.

His smile.

His kindness.

A lot of people saw him as basic and boring, but Duke saw beneath what they did.

In fact, Tristan was one of the most unique people he knew.

If only he knew it.


	3. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan shows his friends the note and askes for leads.

“Hey guys.”

“Hi Tristan!” Yugi beamed.

Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Tea had all agreed to meet up at the game shop after school to do homework.

Tristan was the last one there and he led him to the back room where Joey was already giving up.

“Joey, you’ve been working for 5 minutes. How have you already given up?” Tea huffed.

“Because I don’t get it…” He groaned in response.

“It’s because your stupid dude.” The brunette smirked as he elbowed his friend.

“Hey!”   
And so the 4 began to study together.

Well, Yugi and Tea were the only ones being productive.

Joey was stuck and he was lost in thought.

He couldn't get his mind off the letter.

He just really wanted to know who had written it!

What could hurt to ask his friends for some help?   
“Hey guys?”   
“What’s up?” Yugi responded.

“I have something I want to show you.”   
He reached into his backpack and slid the letter out onto the table.

The other 3 read it.

“YOU GOT A SECRET ADMIRER!” Joey exclaimed.

“That’s great Joey,” Tea smiled.

“Yeah, but the issue is I have no clue who sent it.” He sighed.

“It is pretty vague but it is a secret admirer after all.” Yugi replied.

“I guess you’re right, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to know who it is.”   
“Then meet him on New Years!” Joey said.

“But it’s only December 11th…” The brunette groaned.

“Then wait until then!”

Yugi was thinking.

After reading the letter, he thought he might have had an idea of who it was.

To find out though, he had to ask him.


	4. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi confronts the suspect that he has about the note it Tristan's locker.

Duke opened his locker to see a note written on lined paper inside.   
He picked it up.

_ Meet me outside behind the school after class. I want to talk to you. _

_ -Yugi _

Ah.

He was really hoping that it would be a letter from Tristan.

He slipped the paper into his pocket as he fell into thought.

What would Yugi want to be talking to him about?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duke exited the back door of the school to see Yugi standing a few yards away.

“Hi Duke!”   
“Hey.”   
The charcoal haired boy sauntered forward.

“So what did you want to ask me about?”   
“Do you like anyone Duke?”   
He immediately straightened.

“W-what?! No! Ahah…” He stuttered.

That reaction gave Yugi all he needed to know.

“Well, Tristan got a love letter recently and so I thought I would help him try to find who wrote it.”   
Duke’s face began to redden.

“Love note h-huh? Weird!”   
“Yeah. Tell me if you pick up on anyone who it could be ok?”   
“Y-yeah!”   
Yugi smiled at him before he began to walk towards the exit.   
“And Duke?”   
“Yeah?”

Yugi turned around to face him.

“If you did like someone, I think that they would be very lucky to have you as their boyfriend.”   
With that, he disappeared, leaving Duke standing with his heart racing in his chest.


End file.
